1. Technical Field
Disclosed are speaker boxes and speaker devices, and more particularly, a speaker box formed by stacking and joining a plurality of plates and a speaker device including the speaker box.
2. Background Art
As an example of a speaker system formed by stacking and joining a plurality of plates, a labyrinth-type speaker system is known (see Patent Document 1). This speaker system includes a laminate obtained by alternately stacking a separation plate and a laminated member having a corrugated core for providing air paths interposed therein; a plurality of air chambers provided in the laminate; and a speaker mount hole formed in a surface of the laminate. A long, folded sound path is formed by the speaker mount hole, the air paths, and the air chambers.
In addition, as an example of a speaker box formed by stacking and joining a plurality of plates, a back-load horn speaker box is known (see Patent Document 2). This speaker box includes two side plates and a plurality of intermediate plates disposed between the side plates. Each of the intermediate plates has curved inner walls defining a winding sound path. The intermediate plates and the two side plates are stacked and joined together by bolts. Thus, a winding sound path defined by curved inner walls is formed in the main body of the speaker box.
In addition, as an example of a structure in which the shape of a sound path in a speaker box varies in an attachment direction of a sound source such as a speaker (traveling direction of sound waves), a device for reducing a standing wave or the like is known (see Patent Document 3). In this device, to reduce a standing wave or another particular wave generated between two parallel walls, a unit formed by stacking many hollow sound guide members having openings at one end thereof is disposed near a wall facing a sound source. The height of the openings in the hollow sound guide members is set to ¼ or less of the wavelength of the target sound wave, and the sound guide members are arranged such that the sound guide length thereof is reduced as the distance from the wall is increased.
As another example of a structure in which the shape of a sound path in a speaker box varies in an attachment direction of a speaker, a sound-damping acoustic speaker box is known (see Patent Document 4). The cross section of the acoustic box is reduced from that at the attachment position of the speaker toward the inside of the acoustic box. The acoustic box has a plurality of resistance plates attached thereto, and the resistance plates are arranged such that the area thereof is increased along a direction from the speaker to the port, so that the resistance plate at the port has a minimum opening area.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-252672 (FIGS. 6 and 7)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-204586 (FIG. 1)
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-9384 (FIGS. 1 and 17)
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-57798 (FIG. 2)